


NCity Highschool

by Lol_WhatsABias



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, Monogamy, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lol_WhatsABias/pseuds/Lol_WhatsABias
Summary: I started writing this fic as a writing exercise to work on writing both multiple main characters and soft, established relationships and platonic intimacy. I wasn't planning on publishing it at all but I figured I would because why not.An au in which NCT (ot21) go to high school together (except Jisung and Chenle who are elementary school friends) and Sicheng is a new transfer student.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 10





	1. New Kid Dong Sicheng

“Earth to Yuta!” Taeil said, waving a hand in front of his friend’s face. Yuta turned to face Taeil, “Finally, you’ve been staring at the new kid for 20 minutes you’re gonna make him uncomfortable.” 

“Oh shut up Taeil, I have not been staring!” Yuta replied. 

A voice from behind the two chimed in “You absolutely were staring.” Taeil laughed, causing Yuta to pout. 

“What do you know Jaehyun” Yuta shot back, Taeil laughed again, a bit too loudly this time as it called the attention of the professor, who was less than pleased by all the talking in her lecture. 

“I know what staring looks like” Jaehyun whispered back with a slight chuckle before going back to taking notes. 

After the class was finished Yuta decided he would like to invite the new kid to eat lunch with him and his friends, encouraging the others to head out without him. He made his way to the front of the room where the new boy was sitting, still copying notes from the whiteboard. Yuta remembered him saying that he was from China and not completely fluent in Korean, which would give him something to relate to since Yuta was a foreigner as well. By the time Yuta mustered up the courage to speak to him, the boy had started packing up his things, which meant now was his chance to speak. 

“Hi, it’s Sicheng right, I'm Yuta,” he said with a bright smile holding hoping he didn’t come across as weird. 

“Hello, Yuta, yes my name is Sicheng but most people call me Winwin,” the boy responded. 

“Oh that’s a cute nickname,” Yuta said cheerfully, which made Sicheng smile. “I was wondering if you’d like to have lunch with my friends and me, a lot of us are foreigners too.” 

Sicheng smiled brightly at the suggestion and told Yuta to lead the way. The two made their way to the cafeteria to buy their lunches before heading out to the school’s track, where a group of boys was sitting on the bleachers. Yuta ran up to the group with Sicheng walking not far behind. When he made it to the group the boys all greeted him with smiles and a chorus of “Hi Sicheng” Sicheng laughed and said hello before apologizing for not knowing any of their names. 

The group took this as an opportunity to introduce themselves, there were 17 of them not counting Yuta, and it was a little difficult for Sicheng to keep up but he would catch on eventually. The first person to speak after their introduction was the tallest of the group, who Sicheng remembered introducing himself as Johnny, he was one of the foreigners, an American. 

“Let’s go get coffee,” he piped up.

“Johnny you’ve literally already had three cups of coffee today” a shorter boy answered, Sicheng thought he remembered this boy’s name being Ten, which he thought was odd at the time, but had shrugged off, assuming it was a nickname. 

Johnny rolled his eyes at the other boy and turned to Yuta, “Do you and Sicheng want to come to Starbucks with me?” He asked. 

“If it’s okay with Sicheng” Yuta replied looking to him for a reply, “I’ll buy you a coffee or something.” He offered. Sicheng nodded in agreement, to which Johnny smiled happily before turning to Ten and gesturing in a way that implied ‘see the new kid understands me’ 

Ten just rolled his eyes before turning to the rest of the group “So who is sane enough to not enable Johnny’s coffee addiction and make the baristas hate us by having nineteen men ordering coffee from them at once.” In the end, everyone decided to stay except for Johnny, Yuta, Sicheng and one other boy whose name, Sicheng found out at the coffee shop, was Taeyong.

The four boys arrived at the coffee shop in less than five minutes, it was a very short distance from the school. Johnny ordered an iced americano, and Taeyong ordered a smoothie, Sicheng decided on a caramel macchiato and Yuta, who was the last to order, decided just to get water. He wasn’t in the mood for any of the beverages he usually ordered and decided to go more as an opportunity to get to know Sicheng better, after all, you can tell a lot about a man by what kind of coffee he drinks. 

Yuta ended up paying for everyone’s drinks since there were only four of them and he had already offered to pay for Sicheng. Johnny promised he would buy the next time he and Yuta went for coffee together. 

In their short trip, Sicheng learned that Yuta was from Japan, and had first come to Korea for a student exchange program in his first year of high school. Yuta and his family had decided when the exchange was finished, that he was benefitting from studying abroad and moved there until he was done schooling. Johnny’s family had moved to Korea after he was scouted by an entertainment agency, and in addition to school, he was currently working as a model. Taeyong was the only one of the three who was originally from Korea. His family had been Yuta’s host family during his time as an exchange student, and now worked with Johnny, he was also a trainee hoping to debut as a rapper, all in all, the boy was very busy. 

When they made it back to the school the other fifteen boys had left the bleachers and were now arranged in the grass field in the middle of the track. Ten, who was laying in the middle of the group, was the first to look up as the four approached. 

“Dongyoung your lover has returned” Ten called before laying back down across the lap of another boy, who promptly smacked him on the forehead. Sicheng assumed that this was Dongyoung. 

“Don’t be rude just because your boyfriend left with mine to get coffee” Dongyoung responded. Johnny and Taeyong made their way over to the two boys laying on top of each other bickering. Johnny offering Dongyoung a sip of his coffee, and Taeyong trying to pull Ten off of the other boy. 

Yuta made his way over to Jaehyun and Taeil whom Sicheng recognized from his brief moment scanning the room in his science class. The two were sitting cross-legged at the edge of the circle, a boy with orange hair lying with his head in Jaehyun’s lap. Jaehyun was playing with the boy’s hair and pinching his cheeks mumbling something about him being cute. Sicheng later learned that the orange-haired boy’s name was Jungwoo. 

Sicheng and Yuta finally had the chance to eat their lunches, which the other boys had kindly brought from the bleachers over to their new spot in the field. The two ate in near silence while the other boys joked and laughed together, Sicheng got more comfortable with the group as their lunch hour went on, even learning the majority of the boys' names before the bell rang, signalling that it was time for them to head back to class. It turned out that he and Yuta also shared a third-period class, along with Ten and another one of the boys named Donghyuck, which was a dance class. Yuta showed Sicheng to the classroom after they went to both their lockers to gather their change of clothes. The two changed in the locker room across the hall before joining the rest of the class. 

Sicheng introduced himself to the teacher who in turn introduced him to the rest of the class and instructed him to join a group as they had started a group project days before and everyone was in groups at this point. Luckily for him Yuta, Ten and Donghyuck immediately invited him to join them without hesitation. 

Sicheng caught onto the choreography quickly, which ended up working better and appearing more balanced with an even number of dancers. By the end of the class, all four were more than confident in their decisions. Yuta took this chance to offer his phone number to Sicheng, under the guise of ‘if you have any questions or want to meet up to rehearse it’ll be easier to contact me this way’ but really he was just looking for an excuse to text him. 

Sicheng agreed and input the number Yuta gave him into his cell phone contacts before sending a text message to the boy which read “let’s Winwin ;)”. Yuta was momentarily confused before remembering that Sicheng had said that his nickname was Winwin. Yuta quickly saved his contact as “Winwinie” with a green heart beside it and put his phone away before Sicheng could see it. Of course, he hadn’t checked what the boy had saved as his contact name if he had he would know that it was saved as “Yuta (cute boy from school)”. 

For the final class of the day, Sicheng had to part ways with his newfound friend, he had vocal class, and Yuta had English, which he wasn’t the best at, especially compared to his friends who had been learning from the time they were children, or worse the two who knew it as their first language. But to his credit, Yuta did already have two languages, Japanese and Korean, under his belt. It wasn’t as impressive as the five languages Ten knew, or even the four Yangyang had, but a few of his friends exclusively knew Korean so he was at least doing better than them, and that was good enough for him. 

It took Sicheng longer than he would have liked to admit noticing that a few of Yuta’s friends were also in his vocal class, in fact, it took Johnny greeting him for him to notice that he was there at all. Johnny invited Sicheng to sit with himself and the other members of their clique, who, if he remembered correctly, were named Kun, Xuxi and Guanheng, and all three of whom happened to be Chinese like himself. 

Sicheng learned in this class that Xuxi was very loud, and quite funny, but not very good at following instructions, and Johnny was very good at improv, which was not the point of the class. Guanheng was the only one of the four who actually did as he was told during the class. Kun was more focused on trying to keep Johnny and Xuxi in line, much to the dismay of their instructor who was trying her very best to keep the class focused on music theory for the first half-hour. 

“you seem to be quite popular Dong Sicheng.” She said as she walked up to the group of boys, “Never have I seen a new student make this many friends on the first day.” 

“Of course he is ma’am look how adorable he is” Johnny responded causing Sicheng to blush slightly. The teacher just smiled and walked away before drawing the class’s attention back towards herself to begin vocal warm-ups. Eventually, she got the class back under control, and finished the exercise, before telling the class that they would be required to participate in the school’s talent night as a part of their grade. They could work in groups or solo, the only condition being their performances had to be musical, which meant Kun could not do his magic act, again. At this news, Kun groaned, as much as he loved music everyone was always amazed by his magic and it was his favourite hobby. 

They were informed that they had the option to work with people in or out of the class, under one condition: if they worked with students outside of their classmates, the other person’s performance would also count towards their evaluation. This discouraged some students but not Sicheng or Johnny, who already had people in mind to work with. Sicheng wanted to work with Yuta, even though he didn’t know if the boy could sing, he wanted to take the opportunity to get to know him, and worst-case scenario the two could always dance, which is considered musical after all. 

Johnny, on the other hand, wasn't worried, his boyfriend, Kim Dongyoung, had the voice of an angel and would take any opportunity to spend time with him, or show off his vocal abilities, so this situation was nearly perfect. Xuxi decided he was going to rap, after all, it was technically music, and vocal music at that, he and Guanheng decided to partner up and see what they could do together. 

Sicheng decided it would be best to text Yuta right away before he forgot to ask and it was too late. He sent a simple text message which read “Hey Yuta, do you sing?” At first, he was worried that it may have been too cryptic but decided that he would give more details after Yuta replied, which was almost instantly. “Sure do, why?” Sicheng went on to explain the assignment he had, leaving out, that he had immediately sprung to mind when the teacher mentioned working in groups since that detail was more than unnecessary. “I would love to work with you” Yuta typed and erased that sentence three times wondering if it was too much before finally pressing send. 

Sicheng suggested the two meet at the front doors of the school at the end of the day so they could start working that day, if Yuta was free, which of course he was. They debated for a while whose house to go to and eventually decided to go to Yuta’s since his parents were used to him bringing friends home all the time and all that was required was for him to send a text message letting them know that there would be an extra mouth to feed for supper. Sicheng called his own parents to let them know that he had a project to work on and likely wouldn’t be home until curfew, which, after some convincing, was fine. 

The two met up roughly ten minutes after the final bell, along with most of the rest of the clique, which confused Sicheng slightly, but he went along with it. Yuta could tell the boy was confused by the expression on his face and quickly explained what was going on. 

“Only five of us drive, Johnny, Taeyong, Taeil, Kun and I, so we all carpool, we meet so that everyone knows who they’re riding with and no one gets left behind.” Sicheng nodded in understanding as Yuta continued, “Obviously today you’ll be riding with me, so we just need to figure out who else we’re taking.” 

In the end, it ended up being Dongyoung, Jaehyun and Jungwoo with Johnny, Ten and the boys named Dejun and Jeno with Taeyong, Renjun, Jaemin and Xuxi with Taeil, Mark and Donghyuck with Kun and Guanheng and Yangyang with Sicheng and Yuta. Guanheng and Yangyang spoke mainly with each other during the ride with Yuta occasionally chiming in with a joke but mainly focussing on the road, and Sicheng still being a bit too shy to speak up too much. They ended up dropping both boys off at Yangyang’s house before heading to Yuta’s own house which was only a few blocks away. 

When they arrived Sicheng was lead through the door into a small but nice entryway, where Yuta offered him a pair of slippers to replace his shoes, before heading into the living room, greeting his parents, and promptly making their way up the stairs to his room. 

Sicheng learned quickly that he and Yuta listened to a lot of the same music, and both of them were big fans of the idol groups EXO and TVXQ, though Sicheng preferred EXO and Yuta leaned more towards TVXQ. 

The two decided on EXO’s song Sweet Lies for their performance after some careful discussion of how best to showcase their ranges. It had been a choice between that song and IU’s Palette, ultimately they thought EXO would be a better choice simply because it was already in a key that suited their voices, and two men singing an IU song may have been questionable. 

By the time their decision had been made Yuta’s parents had finished preparing dinner and were calling the two boys to come to eat. Yuta lead the way once again. Yuta’s parents frequently made his favourite foods when he had friends over, so it was no surprise to him that that night’s dinner was tteokbokki. 

Sicheng and Yuta both finished their dinner quickly and Yuta politely excused them both to return to his room so they could work on their project, well sort of. They had already chosen a song so all that was left to do was sort out parts and rehearse. With more than a month before the showcase, they had plenty of time to prepare. They didn’t know much about each other at this point, so rather than begin rehearsing, they decided to take the chance to get to know one another. 

The two learned that they had more in common than they had originally realized and bonded over many shared interests, including anime. Yuta became very excited to finally have a friend who he could watch the animes he had yet to start with since his group of friends up until this point were often busy or uninterested, and who wants to watch things alone. 

The two talked for a long time about their lives, hobbies, and interests and by the time they realized how quickly time was passing it was nearly Sicheng’s curfew. Luckily Yuta had a car or at this point, there would have been no way that the boy was going to get home on time. Yuta drove Sicheng home, following his directions to get there in the shortest amount of time possible so as not to make him late. The boy thanked him and made his way to the door and into the house. 

He made his way to his room before checking his phone for any notifications he may have missed while he was enjoying his time with Yuta, but surprisingly the only notification on his screen was a text message from the other boy which read, “Be ready at 7:45 tomorrow morning, I’ll pick you up.” The boy smiled and sent back “It’s a date ;)” before changing into his PJs and heading to bed for the night. 


	2. Johnny's Carpool Karaoke

Johnny always picked Dongyoung up first in the mornings, after all, he was the person he wanted to spend the most time with. After picking up his boyfriend the two would always go get coffee for the whole carpool before going to pick up whoever else was riding with them that morning, which more often than not was his best friend Jaehyun and Jaehyun’s boyfriend Jungwoo. The four were always the last of the group of friends to arrive at the school, due in part to the coffee run and in part to the fact that none of them were ever ready to leave when Johnny got to their houses. 

Johnny always let Dongyoung control the music in the car since he couldn’t do it himself while he was driving and no way would he trust Jaehyun or Jungwoo with the aux cord. The day after meeting Sicheng, Dongyoung was playing an excessive amount of Bazi, saying that he wanted to do a cover for the upcoming talent night. Johnny reminded him that it was a school event and he’d have to pick a song other than Smile since the first line contained the word fuck and that likely wouldn’t fly with the staff. Dongyoung pretended to pout but eventually just ended up serenading Johnny with the very song he was just told was inappropriate, which of course made Johnny grin from ear to ear. 

Eventually, Jaehyun joined in and began singing to Jungwoo, of course, Jungwoo couldn’t resist for long and began singing along. Johnny was laughing at first over how sappy the three were but eventually couldn’t resist singing along with them. By the time they arrived at the school, they had broken into a full karaoke session of power ballads. The only person who looked even slightly surprised by their belting of songs was Sicheng, which was to be expected since he didn’t quite know them yet. Yuta quickly assured him it was normal as the four boys got out of the car and collected their bags from Johnny’s trunk. The group finished their coffees before parting ways and heading to their individual classes. 

Johnny’s first class was drama, which was a class he shared with Ten and Donghyuck. Although it was one of his only two classes without Dongyoung drama was his favourite class by far, it was the only time his improv skills could be shown off and it counted towards his grade. More often than not he partnered up with Ten, who was good at bouncing off his ideas despite the slight language barrier that came with himself only speaking two languages and the other boy speaking five. Donghyuck rarely worked with the two because they spoke quite often in English and Donghyuck could only really speak Korean, so he was much more comfortable working with his Korean classmates, which was fine. 

The class was working on a production of Grease. Johnny had been cast to play the leading role of Danny Zuko and Ten and Donghyuck had been cast as members of the T-Birds. The teacher had yet to decide if they would be holding a production, but they were rehearsing as if they would be. That day they were practicing Summer Lovin’, and of course, half the class was swooning over Johnny. 

Ten liked to mock Johnny because he could have had his choice of any girl at the school to date but of course, he chose Kim Dongyoung. Johnny didn’t care, he’d had a crush on Dongyoung for months before he finally came clean about it. The boys had first met just after Johnny had moved to Korea, Dongyoung had auditioned for the same entertainment company that Johnny had been scouted by, and the two had been put in the same trainee group along with Lee Taeyong. The three became friends very quickly and had hoped to debut together, none of them had debuted yet but with Johnny working as a model he had all but given up on being an idol and Dongyoung wanted to focus more on School. Taeyong, on the other hand, was an amazing multitasker. He had kept with the pursuit of a career in music, he had even featured on a song with another rookie group under the same company, Red Velvet. Mark was a big fan of the group, and had all but begged Taeyong to introduce him to because one of the members, Wendy, was from Canada like himself. 

Johnny often thought back to the day he and Dongyoung met, he was sappy like that. He remembered Dongyoung introducing himself as Doyoung, and not finding out until weeks later that that was a stage name and not, in fact, the name he actually used, which had prompted him to ask everyone else if they had given him their real names or stage names. Dongyoung thought this was astronomically funny. Dongyoung had reassured Johnny that he could continue to call him Doyoung if he preferred, but Johnny was almost hurt by the offer. 

“Why would I want to call you what the entire rest of the world is going to call you?” he asked, to which Dongyoung just laughed and brought up that the entire world outside of the company already called him Dongyoung. Johnny decided immediately that he would make up a nickname for Dongyoung that no one else called him. 

He had initially started calling the boy DY, but given that everyone they knew had taken to calling Taeyong, TY, that got rather confusing rather quickly, and instead he decided to call him Bunny Rabbit, or bun for short. No one quite understood the reason why except for Dongyoung himself who Johnny had told on several occasions that he reminded him of a rabbit, because he was, as Johnny described him, soft and fluffy, and had the slightest of bunny teeth. 

Dongyoung quickly got used to his new nickname and even began to get upset when Johnny called him by his real name, which for reasons unknown at the time made Johnny uncontrollably happy. Dongyoung did ask several times why Johnny wanted to call him something no one else did, to which Johnny never gave a straight answer, how could he when he didn’t really know himself. Of course now, almost a year and a half later, it was very clear to both of them. 

When Dongyoung wasn’t with Johnny, which was rarely, he liked to hang out with Ten and Kun, he had a very cat-and-mouse style friendship with Ten and the two often tormented one another, but they truly did love each other like brothers. Kun was the newest addition to their friend group and had just moved to Korea a couple of months before. Despite the three all being the same age, Kun acted more like a parent than another brother, he was very nurturing and always made sure the two were taken care of. When they went out together, especially to parties, Kun was always the designated driver, which the other two often commented must suck for him because he never got to drink but he reassured them that he didn’t mind and their safety was more important. Johnny had taken to calling him the mom friend, which Kun didn’t mind either, though they often joked that Kun and Taeil were their lesbian moms and neither one of the two was a dad friend. 

Their friend group as a whole was incredibly diverse, not only in languages spoken and countries of origin but also in grade level and age. The oldest of the group was Taeil, who had started school a year later than most children for health reasons and was now a year behind and in the same year as Johnny, Taeyong, and Yuta. The oldest group was only a few months from graduating and had already started looking into university programs, while the youngest members were still enrolled in the lower-secondary half of the school. Donghyuck, Renjun, Jaemin, Jeno and Yangyang were each in their first year, while Mark, Xuxi, Guanheng, and Dejun were all in their second year. Kun, Dongyoung and Ten were all in their second year of upper secondary, with Jaehyun and Sicheng being in their first. Jungwoo was in his final year of lower secondary and had begun preparing for the entrance exam for the upper secondary half of the school. 

The group went to a private school which was both an upper and lower secondary school and their classes were often mixed between grades giving them all the opportunity to get to know one another in the classroom as well. The schools being connected also meant that the upper secondary entrance exam was more of a formality, though the pressure was still on because you could be removed from the school if you didn’t do well. The older group, of course, all did their best to help Jungwoo study, as they had all been through the exam and passed with flying colours, especially Jaehyun, who had taken it not even an entire year prior to his boyfriend. 

The day after Sicheng joined their group of friends Johnny and Dongyoung had a double date planned with Taeyong and Ten. The four were going out for barbeque after school and then going to a movie, of Ten ’s choice because, as Dongyoung put it, Ten never liked the movies that he picked. The four decided that Johnny would pay for dinner and Taeyong would pay for the movie this time, since they had both been paid for a modelling gig that week and wanted to treat the others. 

The groups drove home individually after school, after all, they still had to make sure their carpools got home safely. Johnny offered to pick Taeyong and Ten up at Taeyong’s house after he and Dongyoung went home and got ready, and the two agreed. This gave them time to get ready as well since they knew Dongyoung and Johnny would both insist on showering and dressing up for date-night, they always did. 

After a short discussion, Taeyong and Ten decided to follow the trend and both wear suits. Taeyong decided on a dark blue blazer and pants with a black t-shirt underneath, while Ten went for a slate grey jacket and pants with a white t-shirt. Both of the boys preferred the casual look of a t-shirt with a blazer and dress pants to the more over the top style of a full suit with a dress shirt underneath, at least for date night. 

Johnny and Dongyoung, on the other hand, preferred to go a little more over the top and upscale. They both decided to wear slate grey, after all, they had to match of course. Johnny chose a dark blue button-down and a black bowtie while Dongyoung selected a sweater-vest the same colour as Johnny’s shirt with a lighter shade of blue for his dress shirt and a black necktie. The two always caught the eyes of strangers when they went out together, and the looks they received always came with varying degrees of approval, from people amazed by their visuals, to disturbed by the two holding hands, but Johnny and Dongyoung didn’t care. Both always knew they looked incredible and they were happy together which was all that mattered to them. 

After Johnny was dressed he sent Dongyoung a photo of him in his suit with the caption “be there in 5” before heading out the door to pick up his boyfriend and their friends. As soon as he pulled into Dongyoung’s driveway the boy got in the car and kissed his cheek. He immediately snapped a photo of the heartfelt moment and sent it to Taeyong with the caption “Bun & I otw”, to which Taeyong responded with a photo of himself and Ten in the same pose with the caption “Took ya long enough”. The two laughed as they pulled out of Dongyoung’s driveway and made their way to Taeyong’s house where he and Ten were anxiously awaiting their arrival. 

Roughly twenty minutes later the three were seated around a table in their favourite barbeque restaurant and had begun cooking their first course of pork belly. Johnny jokingly reminded the four that he wasn’t rich and they shouldn’t try to spend his entire bank balance on one meal. Throughout the meal, the two couples made wraps for each other as though they were in a cheesy drama, and Johnny and Taeyong joked about how the other patrons probably thought they were gay, to which their other halves replied, almost in unison “we are gay,” causing the table to erupt in laughter. 

When the group had had their fill of meat and side dishes Johnny paid their tab and the four made their way to the theatre, Ten decided on a cheesy romantic comedy for the four to watch and they made their way to their seats. As they waited for the movie to start the four discussed the upcoming school talent night. Ten practically begged Taeyong to perform an original song with him but, in Taeyong’s words, the song Ten had in mind was far too inappropriate and would get them kicked out of school. Dongyoung and Johnny mostly just laughed while the others bickered. 

The movie began and the group fell silent, aside from munching on the popcorn Johnny had insisted on getting even though they had just eaten dinner. With the hand that wasn’t buried in the popcorn, Johnny entwined Dongyoung’s fingers between his own rubbing circles on the back of the boy’s hand with his thumb. The warmth between their two hands was just enough that it was comfortable and not so much that it made their palms sweat. This was what they called perfect. 

When the movie was over the four boys made their way back out to Johnny’s car which was parked not far from the entrance to the building, luckily, because it had become much colder since they had gone inside. As they rushed to the car Johnny wrapped his arms around Dongyoung’s shoulders in an attempt to keep the smaller boy warm as he fumbled with the larger boy’s car keys trying to unlock the door before they got to it. The two couples filed into the vehicle and Johnny confirmed that he was, in fact, dropping each of them off at their own house. Which was met with a protest from Ten, before he was quickly reminded by Taeyong that the two would be spending the weekend together, and it was only Wednesday night.

Each of the boys filed out of the car as they were returned safely to their respective homes, with Dongyoung being the final person Johnny dropped off as always. Johnny walked the boy from the car to his front door, like a true gentleman, before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“Goodnight bun, I’ll see you in the morning,” he said softly hugging the boy tightly to his chest with his face buried in Dongyoung’s soft black hair. Johnny placed a final soft peck on Dongyoung’s lips before making his way back to his car. He watched the door close behind his boyfriend before driving off towards his own house. 

Nights like this were Johnny’s favourite, of course, he was a sucker for romance and an even bigger sucker for Dongyoung. 


	3. Mark's Watermelon Problem

“Don’t buy a watermelon, please, don’t, I’m begging you,” Donghyuck said as he and Mark walked between the stalls at the market. 

“Listen Haechan I’m a simple man, I find a watermelon, I get it,” He replied. Donghyuck rolled his eyes in an overly exaggerated manner which caused Mark to burst into a fit of laughter. 

“Come on guys Ten is in the car and he’s getting impatient,” Taeyong said from behind the two, staring at his phone. 

“Oh that’s right” Donghyuck exclaimed, “Ten came with us, okay Mark let’s find the biggest watermelon they’ve got. Taeyong sighed, the two younger boys liked to tease his boyfriend about his irrational fear of fruits, and Taeyong had to admit sometimes he found it a little funny. 

It only took a few more minutes for Mark to find the vendor selling watermelons, and when he did the widest smile spread across his face. 

“Haechan~ buy me a watermelon please” Mark pleaded with the younger boy. 

“Mark I don’t have any money,” Donghyuck responded rolling his eyes at the boy once again. Taeyong who wasn’t far behind the two pulled his credit card out of his wallet and handed it to Mark. 

“Only one,” he said as the younger boy took the card. 

“Thanks, Dad,” Mark said. Donghyuck and Taeyong laughed as Mark made his way over to the vendor and began inspecting the melons to find the best one. Taeyong had to remind him more than once that Ten was still waiting in the car and they did have a time limit, but eventually, Mark decided on and paid for a melon. The group headed back to the car, of which Ten was now leaning on the hood. The boy laid back dramatically as the three approached. 

“You were gone forever” Ten whined. Taeyong shook his head and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek as the younger two climbed into the back seat. Taeyong pulled Ten off the front of the car before opening his door for him. Taeyong shut the door behind the boy before climbing into the driver’s seat and starting the car. 

“You bought him a fruit,” Ten said as Taeyong got in the car. Mark laughed loudly.

“You know I had to Ten, look at his face it makes him so happy” Taeyong responded with a chuckle. Ten glared at him but with the cute pouty face, Taeyong was making he couldn’t stay mad at him and quickly his glare faded to laughter. 

The two boys in the back seat continued to make jokes about Ten ’s fear of fruits as Taeyong drove them home. Ten threw threats and sarcasm at the two, which didn’t phase either of them. When they arrived at Donghyuck’s house the boy quickly ran inside after throwing an insult to Mark to which Mark responded that he was going to kick the other boy’s ass. 

“It’s past your bedtime” Ten shouted as Donghyuck opened the door. 

“It’s 6:30!” Donghyuck responded, quickly closing the door behind himself. The three boys remaining in the car burst into laughter once again. 

“You didn’t even walk him to the door” Ten scolded Mark. 

“Why would I? He insulted me, plus it’s not like he’s my boyfriend” The younger boy replied, laughing once again. 

“He might as well be.” Taeyong fired back with a laugh. Mark jokingly punched the older boy in the shoulder, “Hey I’m driving!” he scolded, attempting to reach behind himself with one hand to hit Mark. He missed as to be expected since Mark was sitting back too far in the seat for him to reach, which caused the youngest of the three to burst out laughing once again. 

By the time the three arrived at Mark’s house, the youngest could barely catch his breath from laughing so hard and continuously. 

“Okay now take your fruit and get out” Ten commanded. Mark continued laughing as he grabbed the melon, which he thanked Taeyong for once again, and headed inside. 

As he walked through the front door, he greeted his family and headed to the kitchen, placing the watermelon on the counter. His mother entered the kitchen and asked him if he had eaten, to which he replied that Ten and Taeyong had bought dinner for himself and Donghyuck, she nodded in approval before heading back into the living room. 

The boy wasted no time finding a knife in the drawer and cutting into his watermelon, he offered some to each of his family members before making his way to his bedroom to enjoy the fresh fruit and play a video game with a few of his friends. 

By the time he got logged into the game, his friends were already waiting for him in the lobby. 

“MARK FINALLY” Xuxi shouted as Mark joined. The group began making fun of him for taking so long. 

“Shut up Lucas” Mark laughed. 

“Language!” Xuxi scolded “My brothers are here.” 

“Okay Renjun hangs out with me he’s heard worse but sorry Chenle” Mark replies. Chenle just laughs from the other end. 

“Lucas called him a little shit earlier you’re fine Mark” Renjun replies. The group hears a soft thud and a loud “Ow what the hell” over Renjun’s headset. 

“Lucas just threw his pillow really hard at Renjun” Chenle laughs loudly. 

“That wasn’t funny!” Renjun scolds his younger brother before the group hears another thud, followed by an “ouch” from Chenle. 

“You can’t just hit people with pillows Renjun” Xuxi scolds the younger boy. 

“Shut up Lucas” the whole group scolds in unison. 

“Can we start now” Jaemin complains from his end, “I have to do laundry soon.” 

“Okay let’s start” Jeno responds as he selects his character. 

The group takes a few more minutes to choose all of their players before finally beginning the game. They decided to play in teams of three with Mark, Jeno and Jaemin against Xuxi, Chenle, and Renjun. Despite his age, Chenle was very good at the game and the team of brothers ended up winning every round. 

Roughly two hours later Jaemin decided it was time to give up and go do his laundry. The group, as per usual, accused him of being boring but in the end, laughed and all logged off, after all, it was almost time for Chenle to go to bed, as the group felt the need to point out until Chenle got pouty and logged off. Mark and Jeno apologized, but Xuxi and Renjun assured the two that they didn’t need to and that Chenle was sitting on the floor between the two, laughing, while the others begged for forgiveness. 

The following morning Mark was picked up around 8:00 am by Ten and Taeyong once again. As the boy got in the car Ten passed a cup from the coffee shop back to him. 

“Watermelon smoothie,” Ten said before Mark had even asked. The boy smiled and happily began to drink his smoothie. Moments later they arrived at Donghyuck’s house, as per routine. Ten gave Donghyuck his own smoothie, telling him it was Mango flavoured. The younger boy thanked the older and began enjoying his smoothie. As they arrived at the school the four met up with the rest of their friend group. Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin were engaging in way too much skinship, as per usual, and as the bell rang Donghyuck clung to Johnny and Ten and was sure to get away the trio as quickly as possible. The older boys just laughed, as the whole group headed off to their respective classes. 

Mark’s first-period class was science which he often complained about, despite sharing the class with Xuxi, Dejun, and Guanheng. Dejun and Guanheng often worked in a pair, which left Mark with the option to be lab partners with either someone he wasn’t friends with or Xuxi. Mark often Joked that the two options were equally bad, but he knew that he much preferred working with someone he was close friends with, and he was grateful to be able to work on his least favourite subject with one of his best friends, though he would never tell Xuxi he thought of him as a best friend, or that he liked working with him. 

Luckily for Mark on that particular Friday, their teacher announced they would be doing group labs for the next week, which meant he and his three friends got to work in a group of four rather than two pairs. This also meant he would be able to count on the three of them to help him with the parts he was unsure about rather than just cracking jokes all the time like he was used to with Xuxi. 

The four got to work on their assignment for the day and decided to head to Xuxi’s house after school to continue working. 

“Both of my brothers will be home tonight and Chenle is having one of his friends over for the night” Xuxi warned as the four were walking out of the classroom door to head to their next classes. The other three boys ignored him, instead choosing to mock Renjun for having no plans yet again on a Friday night. Xuxi rolled his eyes “He spends every day of the week with Jaemin and Jeno, he doesn’t need to spend the weekends with them too, he gets bored of them.” 

“Ooh~ I’m telling Jaemin” Dejun teased. Xuxi jokingly punched the other boy in the arm. 

“That’s not fair Lucas we spend every day of the week with you but we’re still coming to your house on the weekend,” Guanheng said gently caressing the taller boy’s shoulder. 

Xuxi batted his hand away before replying, “You say that as if you and Xiaojun don’t ignore Mark and me every day” he pouted. 

Mark couldn’t help but laugh at the three as they bickered, so much so that he almost didn’t notice before he walked past the gym, and he wouldn’t have if Dejun hadn’t grabbed his wrist to stop him. Luckily the boy’s lockers were almost directly next to the change room so the two were able to quickly grab their gym clothes before heading into the class. As they made their way into the change room Jeno, Jaemin and Jungwoo were already changed and waiting for them. 

“Jeez Xiaojun, did you get lost again?” Jeno teased. 

“Nah, it was probably Mark’s fault,” Jaemin responded. The two older boys threw their towels at the younger duo signalling for them to stop. The pair just laughed, while Jungwoo rolled his eyes. 

“How did I get stuck in a class with you four?” He complained. 

“Shut up Jungwoo you love us” Mark replied. Jungwoo just sighed and made his way out of the change room and into the gymnasium, Jeno and Jaemin following quickly behind him like a pair of puppies after hanging up the towels that had been thrown at them. Dejun and Mark quickly changed and followed the others to join the class, they were the last ones to arrive, as usual. The teacher just rolled his eyes at the duo, who came in laughing as always. He announced to the class that they would be playing soccer, to which the class had a mixed response of excitement and groans, though no one was more excited than Jungwoo, it was after all his favourite sport. 

As the class was ending the five friends quickly showered and changed back into their regular clothes before heading out to the track to meet the rest of the group. By the time they got there, Johnny was already complaining about not having had a cup of coffee since they had arrived at school that morning. 

“Maybe if you got a bigger cup and didn’t drink it so fast” Mark laughed. 

“Don’t encourage him” Dongyoung replied rolling his eyes. Mark apologized, which made Johnny laugh. The tall boy then offered to buy lunch or coffee for anyone who went with him to the cafe again. 

In the end, as usual, Taeyong and Yuta joined him. Sicheng decided to stay behind today rather than joining the trio, stating that he already had his lunch. Yuta nodded, though he was obviously disappointed that his new friend didn’t want to join him, and the trio left for the cafe. The rest of the group decided to take the opportunity to get to know Sicheng a little better, though many of them found talking to him a bit difficult because of the language barrier and it was clear he was having the same issue. After a while of Sicheng struggling with Korean Kun began to translate the others’ questions into Mandarin for Sicheng. The boy immediately became more comfortable and began to laugh and smile with the group. 

When the trio returned from getting coffee the group could immediately see Yuta’s face lighting up as he found Sicheng smiling and laughing along with his friends. Sicheng gave the older boy a hug, which surprised Yuta at first, but he quickly welcomed it. 

“What happened while we were gone?” Yuta asked. Kun quickly explained how they had gone about welcoming Sicheng and making the boy more comfortable while Yuta was gone. 

“Thank you, Yuta! Your friends are so nice!” The boy, who was still grinning from ear to ear, said excitedly.

“They’re your friends now too Winwin” Yuta replied, smiling nearly as widely as Sicheng himself. 

“That’s right Sicheng we’re your friends now too” Mark chimed in. 

“Who is this kid again?” Johnny teased, sitting on the grass beside Dongyoung. 

“I will spill your coffee,” Mark threatened. The rest of the group just laughed as the two bickered. 

Mark often joked that if he had the choice to be friends with anyone else besides his group of friends he would take it in a heartbeat but the truth was that he loved his friends and he was very happy to have met them, including Sicheng, who despite having only known them for three days, was the perfect addition to the group. Mark was most grateful that Yuta seemed to connect with their new friend on a deeper level than he did with any of the rest of the group. He was excited and happy for his friend as he always was when something good happened for any of them.

Mark was often on the receiving end of the majority of the group's jokes, especially from Johnny and Donghyuck, whom he considered his two best friends, but he didn’t mind. He liked it when his friends laughed, even if that meant a lot of teasing for him. He also knew, despite the teasing, that his friends would never intentionally hurt him. 

The group continued to laugh and joke for the rest of their lunch hour, as they always did. By the end of the hour Mark was laughing so hard he could barely breathe, though admittedly, it didn’t take much to make him laugh that hard, as his friends were quick to point out. 

As the group finished their lunches they parted ways to head to their respective classes. Mark’s first class after lunch was Korean, which he shared with Jeno. The two boys arrived in the classroom and chose two seats near the back of the room moments before the teacher entered the room. The class, Mark had to admit, wasn’t his favourite, but he enjoyed having a class with his younger friend. 

The last two classes of the day passed buy in a bit of a blur for the boy, and before he knew it the final bell had rung and he was on his way to meet his friends in the parking lot. Before he could make it to the cars though, he ran into Donghyuck. 

“Hey, Canada watch where you’re going” Donghyuck laughed as the two almost collided head-on in the hallway. 

“Oh hey Haechan,” Mark said finally looking up from his phone. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and directed Mark to the door as the boy continued to look at his phone. 

“What’s got so much of your attention that you can’t look up from your phone long enough to not run into people in the hallway?” the younger boy enquired. Mark was explaining that he was supposed to go to Xuxi’s house after school but hadn’t heard back from his mother yet, just as a text message came through. The boy quickly stuck his phone back into his pocket moments before he nearly walked directly into the door. The younger boy removed his arm from his elder’s shoulder and opened the door in front of the two as the older boy scolded him for not warning him sooner. 

That night, to Donghyuck’s disappointment, the carpool from that morning was changed, which left him with Jaemin on the way home instead of Mark. He pleaded with the older boy to just go with Taeyong and Ten regardless of where he was going but Mark insisted on going with Taeil, Renjun, and Xuxi, after all, it didn’t make sense for him to get a ride with Taeyong when he was going to Xuxi and Renjun’s house. Donghyuck complained but ultimately gave in because of course Mark was right. 

Mark joked on the way to Xuxi’s house that he thought Donghyuck was in love with him the way the boy clung to him and how upset he got when they didn’t go home together. The other three boys just laughed along, though Renjun wanted desperately to inform Mark of how oblivious he was. 


	4. Chenle's Best Friend

An hour after his older brothers and their friends arrived at his house, Chenle made his way home from school, his friend Jisung in tow. The older group of boys greeted him as he walked through the front door. The two entered the living room where the older group was seated. 

“Woah Renjun your boyfriends aren’t here?” Chenle mocked his brother. The older boy threw a pillow from the couch at his younger brother. 

“They were busy” Renjun responded as his younger brother caught the pillow that had been thrown in his direction. Chenle then turned his attention to the other boys in the room. The boy recognized his brothers’ friends as Dejun, Guanheng, and Mark. 

“He doesn’t speak Chinese does he?” The boy asked gesturing to Mark. The other four shake their heads no in unison, while Jisung and Mark looked around the room, confused. 

“You’re Korean?” Mark asked the youngest boy, who nodded in response “Do you understand anything they’re saying?” 

“Not a word,” Jisung responded with a slight smile. Chenle quickly apologized to the two boys who hadn’t been able to understand any of the rest of the conversation before he and Jisung made their way into the kitchen for an afterschool snack. The other group made their way up the stairs to the brothers’ shared bedroom. 

After grabbing snacks and drinks Chenle and Jisung followed the older boys upstairs. The two avoided the loud laughter coming from the bedroom and instead headed to the room at the end of the hall which the brothers used as a game room, though their parents insisted on calling it an office. Jisung dropped his backpack on the floor beside a beanbag chair which he then promptly flopped into before pulling his laptop from his bag and turning it on. The older boy followed suit and sat beside the younger in the other beanbag chair. The younger boy opened the homework assignment the two were given that day and began working. When Chenle noticed he scolded his friend. 

“We have all weekend to do homework!” He complained, “Let’s play a game first.” 

“This is why I’m a year younger than you but we’re in the same grade” Jisung laughed. 

Chenle smacked the other boy on the shoulder “No that’s because you’re some freaky genius and skipped a grade,” he joked. 

The younger boy laughed along with his friend and eventually caved under peer pressure, closing the assignment and opening his overwatch game. The two played for a couple of hours until Chenle’s parents called them for dinner. Their parents scolded the brothers for having so many friends over with so little time to prepare but joked that at least Jaemin and Jeno weren’t there, after being there all week. Renjun pouted complaining that everyone was so mean to him for having such close friends, which caused the rest of the group to laugh. 

“Mark you spend every day with Haechan yet no one teases you” Renjun complained to the older boy. 

“What do you mean no one?” Mark exclaimed, “You all tease me about it!” 

“If no one is teasing Mark I need to step up my game” Xuxi teased. Mark punched the boy in the arm. Xuxi complained loudly about how badly it hurt, despite it being obvious that the punch hadn’t caused him any pain, which caused the rest of the group to laugh loudly. Jisung nearly choked on his dinner because he couldn’t stop laughing. 

After dinner, the boys all headed back upstairs where Dejun, Guanheng, Xuxi and Mark continued working on their science project, Chenle and Jisung resumed their game, and Renjun decided to video chat with Jaemin and Jeno. After another hour of gameplay Jisung finally convinced Chenle to start on their homework. By this point, it was around 7:00 pm and Chenle was complaining about how difficult it was to focus while his brothers and their friends were being so loud in the other room. Eventually, Jisung conceded and the two boys joined the rest of the group in the brothers’ bedroom. 

The two entered the room to find Dejun, Xuxi, and Guanheng huddled around a notebook while Mark sat beside Renjun pinching his cheeks and playing with his hair while his two friends laughed at the other end of the video call. Jisung made his way over to the bunk bed that Chenle and Renjun shared and climbed the ladder to Chenle’s bunk. Meanwhile, Chenle decided to join Mark in tormenting his older brother. The boy flopped across his brother’s lap, nearly causing him to drop his phone. Renjun scolded his younger brother for not being careful enough. The younger boy just laughed and rolled over onto his back in his brother’s lap. Renjun eventually gave up on trying to get his younger brother off of him and resumed talking to his friends while Mark and Chenle continued to poke and tickle him. 

By the time 9:30 rolled around and Dejun, Guanheng and Mark decided to head home for the night Jisung had already fallen asleep in Chenle’s bed still wearing his clothes. Chenle climbed the ladder to his own bunk to wake up his best friend so he could change into his pyjamas before officially falling asleep for the night. The boy agreed though he was half asleep and made his way to the bathroom to change his clothes. When he returned a few minutes later Chenle followed suit and changed into his sleepwear. 

By the time Chenle came back from the washroom, he found Jisung already fast asleep in his bunk once again. He threw an extra blanket and pillow onto the bunk before climbing up next to his best friend and tucking the younger boy in. He complained quietly about how Jisung always fell asleep so early and always in his bed as he laid down under another blanket next to the boy. 

The next morning Chenle woke up to the bed beside him being as empty as it usually was and he almost forgot that his best friend has spent the night. The boy rolled over and closed his eyes, ready to go back to sleep, before he remembered that someone was missing from beside him, and shot straight up in his bed, nearly hitting his head on the ceiling. He quickly checked his phone to see what time it was. It was nearly 11:30 which meant Chenle was most certainly the last person in the house to wake up, a theory which was only confirmed as he climbed out of his bed to see that both of his brothers’ were vacant. 

Chenle quickly dressed and made his way downstairs to find his brothers and his friend sitting around the dining table eating breakfast. As Chenle entered the dining room Xuxi reached into one of the cupboards behind himself and fetched a bowl for his younger brother. The younger boy chose a box of cereal from the table and fixed himself a bowl before sitting beside Jisung at the table. The youngest boy teased his friend about how late he had slept as he ate. 

“Do you two want to come with us to the movies and then the Han river?” Renjun asked as Chenle finished his breakfast and placed his bowl in the sink. Chenle looked to Jisung for assurance that his friend would want to go with them. “Everyone will be going. If you want to Taeil is picking us up in 20 minutes.” 

Jisung agreed though he was slightly apprehensive as many members of the group were a fair bit older than himself. By the end of the day, though, he was glad he had gone. Taeil picked the group up at the house and the four boys piled into his small car Xuxi in the front seat and Jisung squished between Renjun and Chenle in the back. It only took 10 minutes for the group to arrive at the theatre. 

When they arrived, the five boys poured out of the car and made their way into the lobby where they met the rest of the group. The rest of the guys had already decided on a movie and purchased tickets for them all. As the boys filed into the theatre and found their seats the older boys laughed and joked about seeing a kids’ movie, they had purchased tickets to The Lion King at Johnny’s suggestion. Johnny claimed the movie choice was for the younger boys in the group but in reality, he just wanted to see the movie. 

After the movie was over the group made their way to the Han River. Jungwoo pulled a cooler out of the trunk of Johnny’s car and asked the group if anyone was hungry. The group laughed as Taeil pulled a blanket from his trunk and laid it on the grass beside the river. The group ate sandwiches and talked about school and mutual interests until the sun was about to set. Chenle asked his friend if he was planning on spending the night again, to which the younger boy responded with a yes. 

The group went their separate ways before it got too dark since the younger kids still had a curfew. Renjun invited Jaemin and Jeno to spend the night with him and the two agreed. Taeyong who had borrowed his Mom’s minivan for the night offered to drive the six home together, which Ten jokingly complained about. Xuxi thanked him as they all piled in while Renjun and Ten took turns exchanging jokes about Taeyong being a soccer mom. 

Taeyong didn’t mind the jokes, he just wanted to make sure all of his friends got home safe with as little hassle as possible. He happily drove the group to Jeno and Jaemin’s respective houses so the two could gather PJs for the night and clothes for the next day before returning the group to their home for the night. 

By the time they made it home it was dark out, looking at the time it was after 9:00 pm, and the older boys were scolding Jisung and Chenle for being awake so late. Jisung didn’t like to admit it but after such an eventful day he was already ready for bed. He was immensely happy when Chenle suggested the two of them put their PJs on and choose a movie to watch for the rest of the night. After a short discussion, they decided on a film from the “The Hobbit” series and settled down into bed for the night. 

Neither boy could remember falling asleep, only waking up to the sound of Xuxi’s very loud singing in the shower the next morning. Chenle quickly hopped out of bed to scold his brother with Renjun following closely behind him. The three remaining boys just laughed as their friends yelled at their older brother for being so insensitive. The laughing only got louder when the two brothers returned to the bedroom carrying Xuxi’s clothes and towel with them. Jaemin nearly fell out of Renjun’s bed from laughing so hard. After settling down it didn’t take long for the group to turn their attention elsewhere and begin discussing playing a round of a video game together until of course the shower in the bathroom was shut off and they heard Xuxi yell loudly “Where the hell are my clothes” at which point the room erupted in laughter once again. 

After several minutes of yelling Xuxi had given up any hope of his clothing being returned to him and decided he had to come up with a way to get to the bedroom without any awkward incidents. In the end, the only thing he could find to cover himself was a hand towel, which he promptly wrapped around his waist before running to the bedroom. The first thought in his mind when he left the bathroom was to put clothes on, but by the time he got to the bedroom something else seemed like a more pressing issue: revenge. He gripped the towel around his waist with one hand and grabbed a pillow from his bed with the other, which he quickly began swinging at his brothers. The younger boys just laughed, as the oldest looked absolutely hilarious in his current state. 

When he finally tired himself out Xuxi grabbed his clothes which his brothers had left on his bed, and headed back to the bathroom to get dressed. The group made their way downstairs for breakfast as Xuxi made his way back, this time fully clothed. The younger boys continued to tease the oldest as they ate, which they called payback for Xuxi waking them up. 

Eventually, when they got bored of teasing Xuxi and ran out of jokes they began talking about their plans for school the next day. Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun talked about a project they were working on for one of their shared classes, which Jisung and Chenle didn’t quite understand, while Xuxi texted Mark, Dejun, and Guanheng about the work they still had yet to finish. Chenle suggested they not interrupt other boys’ conversations and go play some video games again. Jisung agreed and the two of them headed upstairs once again. 

After a couple of rounds of their game Jisung’s phone rang. When he answered the phone it was his mother telling him that it was time for him to come home. When Jisung hung up the phone Chenle asked him if he wanted one of Xuxi and Renjun’s friends to drive him home. Jisung thanked his friend but said that his mother was already on her way. The two began packing up Jisung’s things and made their way to the front door to wait for his mom. When she finally arrived the two boys said their goodbyes and Chenle made his way back inside. 


End file.
